Unusual Suprises
by Emmalina Longbottom
Summary: Takes Place at the end of seventh year and after. Harry gets an interesting supries and his Hogwarts Graduation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter do you think we would be writing fan fics? (We DO NOT own Harry Potter or any other characters that JK Rowling created) (We created the Characters Tiffany, Emily, and Caroline)

A/N: I am working on this fic with MusicalMonk17 so give him credit too. We bring Cedric and Sirius back because of loopholes.

Chapter 1: Surprisingly Unexpected

When Harry Potter and his friends walked into Potions class that morning they would never have expected professor Snape to be acting so weird. They walked into a very lit up dungeon "Has he gone mental?" asked Ron as they headed toward their seats. They also noticed that there were fresh cut flowers on Snape's desk. The room smelled like a nice brand of cologne. But the thing that shocked them was the fact that Snape was wearing blue robes instead of black. He was smiling and greeted the class with a hello. "Good Morning class" he said.

As the class progressed Professor Snape just ignored all of the talking and comments because he was too busy helping Neville. Throughout his rounds in class he complimented Harry on his superb job on this potion. As he began to wrap up class he surprised the students "Ok class No homework over the weekend and I expect you all to attend the Championship Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And for the wonderful job Harry and Neville did on their potions in class today I am awarding 50 points each to Gryffindor." As he retreated to his office Harry noticed that he was humming. "Ok now I know he's mental," said Ron as they walked to Transfiguration.

When they arrived at Transfiguration they were surprised when they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. "She's wearing make-up and has her hair down," said Hermione, Tiffany, Ginny, and Emily in unison. As they took their seats Seamus Finnegan brought up the point that they were all thinking. "Professor why are you wearing make-up and your hair down?" "Well Mr. Finnegan I have found someone who makes me very happy and this person is visiting me today." She answered as she began class. Today we will be doing practical transfiguration NO BOOKS! Now pick your partners and begin." Class went off without a hitch until Neville could not transfigure a desk into a pig. "Mr. Longbottom" she said "Yes Professor" Neville answered nervously "keep trying you'll get it try a different wand movement." McGonagall told him "She didn't yell at Neville" Said Ginny. "She didn't give us homework either." Said Hermione almost sulkingly as they headed toward the common room to contemplate what was wrong with McGonagall and Snape.

The next morning Ron, Harry and Cedric left early to prepare for their quidditch match. Neville, Emily, Tiffany, Hermione and Ginny all headed down to the great hall for breakfast. "So Ginny how's it going with Cedric?" asked Emily mockingly. "Its fine just because he wasn't faithful to you doesn't mean he won't be faithful to me." Said Ginny angrily. "Girl could we please not fight?" asked Hermione. After about a half an hour of eating and arguing they headed down to the pitch to watch the quidditch match. They went and found good seats and settled in on the chilly May morning. This would probably be a very eventful match. "Hey Hermione is that Professor Snape over there wearing Gryffindor colors?" asked Emily as she gently laid her head on Neville's shoulder. "I think so," Hermione answered with a confused tone. As the match started they couldn't help but watch Snape and McGonagall as the two professors kept holding hands and staring into each other's eyes throughout the match. "That is so weird what do you think is going on between them?" asked Ginny "I don't know but I hope it lasts awhile" said Neville as he reached over to brush a stray hair out of his girlfriend's face. "Emily would you like me to take you up to Madame Pomfrey?" asked Tiffany worriedly "Yes if you would please I haven't been feeling well for the past few days." As she got up and reluctantly left Neville. The quidditch match was fierce but Gryffindor won. Just as Harry headed toward the locker room he saw McGonagall hug Snape. "I don't think I want to know," he said as he headed into the locker room to congratulate his team on an outstanding victory.

Later that evening Professor McGonagall called Harry into her office. "Ah Harry just the person I wanted to see I wanted to know if you still wanted to go through Auror training. Because I feel your Charms grades are much too low to become an Auror." "Well professor my friends and I were thinking we would come back next term to fill the teaching needs." "Oh Ok Harry" "Professor I wanted to ask… Harry didn't get to finish his sentence as Professor Snape burst through the door and said, "I've found a way to change us back." "Professor Snape I thought I told you to knock first" she said glaring at Severus. "Harry would you excuse us" "Sure Professor" Harry said as he hastily left and went back to the common room to join in on the celebration. The strangeness of Professor McGonagall and Snape progressed but not to the point to alarm the students until a few weeks after the quidditch match.

Harry and his friends entered the dungeon to find Professor McGonagall sitting at Snape's desk wearing a lovely set of magenta robes. "Class Professor Snape and I will be switching subjects for the last few weeks of term to challenge our skills." She told the class. Snape had changed too he was wearing bright blur robes and he cut his hair.

A/N: Please review we really want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter do you think we would be writing fan fics? (We DO NOT own Harry Potter or any other characters that JK Rowling created) (We created the Characters Tiffany, Emily, and Caroline)

Chapter 2: A Graduation To Remember

As they walked in to the Great Hall after their graduation ceremony. All the other teachers had gone up and given out awards. Snape and McGonagall headed up to the podium together. "We would like to give out an award to a few young people who mean the world to us. But first we have a little surprise for you all." She said as they shouted the incantation that permanently changed them back into who they are supposed to be. Where Snape and McGonagall once stood now stood Lily and James Potter. "We are truly sorry to have lied to you but if we hadn't we would have died if we had told you. Now we would like to give out awards to are Tiffany Lerunz, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. To Ron and Hermione thank you for being friends with our "children" and to Tiffany and Neville thank you foe making our "children" so happy. Welcome to our family extended or otherwise." Lily said as she hugged the kids. "Wait a minute mum you said children I thought I was an only child." "Well Harry you have a God-sister who lived with Remus and Nympha do you know a young lady named Emily Lupin?" "Yes she's Neville's girlfriend and part of our group. Why is she my God-sister?" "Yes" said Lily scanning the room for Emily. "Where is Emily?" asked Lily "She's up in the Hospital wing because she hasn't been feeling well for the last few days." Said Tiffany. "Well then lets go find her." Said James as they all made their way up to the hospital wing where they found Emily sitting on he bed clutching her knees and crying. Neville ran over to try to comfort his girlfriend. "What's Wrong?" asked Neville as he started to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. "I don't want to tell you it will just make you not love me." She answered drearily. "Honey" said Neville as he embraced her in a warm hug "There is nothing that could make me not love you." "This will Neville trust me." She sobbed "Just tell me please everything will be ok I promise." Just as Neville said I promise Lily said an incantation and waved her wand. All of a sudden there was a glowing pink light around Emily. "You're pregnant" said Neville happily "Yes I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would leave me." Emily said still crying. "No Emily I love you and nothing can change that." Said Neville looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "I think that I need to go and talk to your dad for a minute though." He whispered in her ear "Mr. Potter can I talk to you in private for a minute?" asked Neville "Sure young man" James answered as him and Neville headed out to the corridor. "Emily why are you so sad?" asked Lily "Because I didn't want to disappoint you." "You could never disappoint us you are so smart and have so much to look forward to. You have a wonderful boyfriend and family. You will have a wonderful job. And most of all I have never seen you more happy than when you are with Neville. Everything will be fine your dad and I love you and want you to be happy." Lily said smiling as Neville returned to Emily's side "Emily Josephine Lupin I love you with all my heart and I couldn't' think of anyone better to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" asked Neville. Emily started to cry again "Yes Neville of course I would be honored." Emily said between sobs "Well now that we have that all done we have a party to get to." Said James. They all headed down to the Great Hall and Danced the night away.

A/N: sorry this chapter is short but we can't really rush this.


End file.
